


Lust and Love

by baby_bin



Series: iKON [1]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, copious amounts of the word baby and baby boy, doubleb just really love one another okay?, for subjecting your eyes to this, i needed more doubleb fics im so deprived, im so sorry, starts out super fucking explicit and ends really fluffily, the dirtest fic ive written so far, this is the first smut ive ever written, was gonna add an oppa kink but it made me blush too much so we're sticking with hyung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 04:17:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11729334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_bin/pseuds/baby_bin
Summary: instead of staying at a boring party, playing nice with people they really couldn't remember the faces of, sneaking back to their hotel room was infinitely more fun.





	Lust and Love

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry

hanbin knew they probably shouldn't have left all their members at the party alone, but as jiwon pressed him against their hotel door, hands gripping his thighs and hips rutting against his, he didn't particularly care at the moment. jiwon's face was buried in his neck, sucking and lathering any inch of sensitive skin he could reach with attention. hanbin moaned and gripped jiwon's hair tightly. 

jiwon growled and bit his neck, hanbin arching up at the pleasure that coursed through his body. "a-ahh," hanbin whimpered, "jiwon-hyung..."

jiwon kissed up hanbin's jaw, moving his lips to hanbin's ear, "yeah, baby?"

hanbin licked his lips, "please..." jiwon smirked against his skin and teasingly bit his earlobe. 

"please what? you gotta use your words, baby boy," jiwon purred into his ear. hanbin blushed, putting his hands on jiwon's firm chest and pushing him back a little. 

he looked into jiwon's eyes and said, "please touch me," his voice was breathy and lips swollen red. 

jiwon grinned wickedly, "i'm already touching you, baby. or," he slid his hands up from hanbin's thighs and onto his ass, kneading it roughly, "did you mean like this?" 

hanbin bit his bottom lip and keened, eyes fluttering closed. jiwon leaned closer to him, lips an inch away from one another. "speak up, binnie, or else you won't get what you want."

hanbin opened his eyes, whimpering, "please fuck me." jiwon smirked mischievously and carried hanbin to their bed, dumping him on top of the sheets. hanbin was splayed out, his legs open and hands pinned to the side of his head by jiwon's. 

jiwon kneeled between hanbin's legs and kissed him softly. hanbin closed his eyes and relaxed, kissing back, their tongues dancing with one another. jiwon brought his hands down to hanbin's pants, unbuttoning his jeans and sliding them off him. jiwon disconnected their kiss and slid hanbin's shirt off, leaving him in his underwear while jiwon was still fully clothed. 

hanbin whined and tugged at jiwon's shirt, taking it off him and admiring his defined muscles and abs. hanbin trailed his hands gently up and down jiwon's torso until jiwon grabed his wrists with one hand, slamming them down above his head. 

"don't tempt me too much, hanbin, or i might not control myself," hanbin shivered at the lustful growl of jiwon's voice, looking up into his dark eyes submissively. 

"i don't want you to control yourself," he whispered. jiwon's eyes flashed and he stripped off his pants, revealing the huge tent in his underwear. hanbin stared at his bulge and his mouth watered. 

jiwon leaned down and kissed hanbin's collarbones, slowly trailing down his body as hanbin withered in pleasure. jiwon gave special attention to hanbin's nipples, lathering one with his tongue while gently flicking and twisting the other. hanbin's dick twitched and he arched up, rubbing his bulge against jiwon's abs. 

jiwon held hanbin down as he moved downwards, stopping at his hipbone and biting it gently. hanbin jerked and jiwon smirked against his skin. 

he slowly tugged hanbin's underwear down. the cloth rubbed against hanbin and his legs tried closing but pressed against jiwon's body tightly instead. jiwon took hanbin's underwear fully off and watched hanbin's erection pop out, red and shiny with precum. 

hanbin flushed, moving his hands to cover himself as he asked, "why are you staring?" jiwon caught his hands, linking their fingers together. 

"just admiring a perfect view," he cooed at hanbin. he untangled their fingers and reached over to the nightstand to grab lube. 

he uncapped the bottle and squirted some onto his hands, rubbing his fingers together to warm it up. hanbin gulped in anticipation as jiwon slowly inserted one finger into him. 

jiwon watched hanbin's face for any signs of pain, but other than slight discomfort hanbin seemed fine. hanbin quickly adjusted to the feeling of jiwon's finger inside of him, used to it after so many times. he nodded and jiwon slowly moved his finger inside and out, scratching against hanbin's sensitive walls. 

soon, hanbin breathed out, "another one," and jiwon complied, sliding his middle finger in beside his index and scissoring hanbin. 

hanbin jolted and moaned loudly when jiwon brushed against his prostate. jiwon grinned and aimed for the bundle of nerves, abusing it and watching hanbin arch his back and grab the bedsheets tightly. "jiwon-hyung," hanbin gasped out, "i-i'm gonna..."

jiwon leaned down and bit hanbin's neck harshly, growling, "cum for me, baby boy."

hanbin keened and came on his stomach, flopping down onto the bed and panting weakly. 

hanbin's breath hitched and he whimpered as jiwon added a third finger in, his nerves still oversensitive. 

"h-hyung!" jiwon jabbed his fingers into hanbin's prostate and hanbin gasped loudly, his dick twitching half-heartedly. 

"baby, i'm still hard and i know you love it when i fuck you while you're still sensitive, so be a good boy and let hyung take you, yeah?" hanbin bit his lip and nodded fervently. 

jiwon pulled out his fingers, hanbin whimpering from the loss, and wiped it on the sheets, sliding off his underwear and squirting more lube onto his hand. 

he jerked himself off until his dick was properly covered and gripped it at the base, slowly guiding it into hanbin. he moaned as he sunk in inch by inch until he was balls deep in hanbin's body. 

"a-ah," hanbin moaned as he adjusted to the feeling of something bigger and thicker inside of him, his walls contracting harshly around jiwon's dick. jiwon grabbed hanbin's hips with enough force to bruise as he tried to control himself from brutually thursting into hanbin's heat and losing himself. 

hanbin felt the pain change into mindnumbing pleasure and he slipped his arms around jiwon's neck, hooking his knees around jiwon's hips and locking his ankles together.

"m-move," he whispered softly. jiwon pulled out until only his tip remained and slammed back in, the headrest thumping against the wall. 

hanbin cried out as jiwon slammed into him, "f-faster!" jiwon snarled and used more force, the headrest crashing against the wall rhythmically. they were loud enough to wake up the entire hall but neither cared as they lost themselves in the other. 

jiwon chased after his release, his cock pressing against hanbin's prostate with every thrust as hanbin moaned in pleasure. hanbin was hard and leaking again and as jiwon felt his release building up, he gripped hanbin's erection and stroked it in time to his thrusts. 

hanbin came with a high-pitched keen, his walls squeezing jiwon's dick and forcefully milking him. jiwon came with a low groan and collapsed to his side, pulling hanbin close to him. 

hanbin moaned as jiwon came inside of him, warm and wet. as jiwon softened, hanbin felt his cum leaking out and he tightened up to stop it from escaping. 

jiwon hissed, "baby, i'm too sensitve." hanbin blushed and mumbled. 

jiwon tilted his chin up and kissed him softly, "speak up, baby boy." 

hanbin bit his lip, "i didn't want your cum to leak out," he said shyly. jiwon's eyes darkened and he kissed hanbin forcefully, tugging his plush bottom lip and ravaging his mouth with his tongue. 

hanbin moaned as jiwon pulled back and roughly said, "don't say such lewd things." he planted one more kiss on hanbin's lips before slowly pulling out. 

hanbin winced and shuddered as he felt jiwon's cum spilling from him. he pouted up at jiwon until he felt his fingers probing inside his sore entrance, whining as jiwon dragged all his cum out. 

"you know you can't have it in all night, baby," jiwon said in response to hanbin's disappointed look, "it makes your stomach ache and we still have rehearsal tomorrow." hanbin grumbled but settled down sleepily. 

"don't fall asleep, yet," jiwon chided, "we have to clean up." hanbin mumbled and huddle closer to jiwon who glanced down at him fondly. 

he got up and went into the bathroom, ignoring hanbin's whines of protest as he filled the bathtub with hot water. he came back into the room and picked hanbin up bridal style, carrying him inside the bathroom and getting into the water with him. hanbin sighed in contentment and leaned against jiwon's chest. 

jiwon gently washed the both of them, shaking hanbin awake everytime he fell asleep. when he was done, jiwon drained the bath and wrapped hanbin in a towel, drying him off softly before making hanbin put on clean underwear and brush his teeth while he cleaned himself up. 

hanbin waited for jiwon to put his toothbrush in his mouth before backhugging him, laying his head on jiwon's broad back. jiwon held hanbin's arm using his free hand and he felt all the love he held for hanbin expand in his chest. 

when jiwon finished, he turned hanbin around and walked him back to bed, hands on his hips. jiwon stripped off the outer bedsheets before letting hanbin collapse onto the bed, following him down and dragging hanbin's back against his chest. 

"i love you," hanbin whispered in the dark. jiwon placed a small kiss on the nape of hanbin's neck and cuddled closer. 

"i love you, too, baby," he said before they drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you like it despite it being shitty 
> 
> also hey self-promotion check out my doubleb abo fic 'forever with each other' too.


End file.
